and this damn heatwave
by Green Gravity
Summary: "Wha-what!" Lucy stared at Natsu beet red. Her heart hammering in her chest. Natsu raised an eyebrow, blinking as if obvious. "Cana said when a girl's blushing you lick her." Say what Natsu. Sequel to jolly-rancher i stole.


**a/n:** i really do hope you like the drabble. please review after you're finish and be a good person to favorite. i'm trying to get at least 30 favorites in a span of one day. thank you, i highly appreciate it.

**disclaimer: **i do not own Fairy Tail, but i really would like too, someday. FT belongs to Hiro Mashima

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**{Even if it was 90° outside, he was the only one to make her smile}**_

**.**

**.**

Lucy was now done for; it was just too damn hot, and Natsu, was just only making it ten times worse. It's around 2:30 in the afternoon which leads Lucy irritated when its so hot. Lucy and Natsu are in her apartment - notice how she says her - apartment. They had just came back from a dangerous mission with Gray, Wendy and Erza. Lucy doesn't want to go in depth how the mission went; she can only just describe it in one word, horrible. Anyways, they've just came back, and it was a freaking heat wave in Fiore. Why does this always have to happen to Lucy?

The blazing hot sun gleam hotter with excitement. Lucy and Natsu sitting lazily on the couch, beside one another, and fanned themselves repeatedly. Even though Natsu was a dragon slayer, his skin was glistening with sweat. Hot, stinky, sweat. As for Lucy, well, she wasn't doing good either. All she could do was just peer over at Natsu, and stare at his beloved buff arms. And oh Mavis, she watched as the sweat came down his neck. Lucy really wished she was that sweat. Nevertheless, Lucy can't help, but bit her lower lip once water reaches his lips when he grabbed the water bottle on the table.

Is getting hot in here or was it just her?

Lucy was now damn once she watches Natsu gulp. She was so damn. Who knew that just one little heat wave can make Natsu so very attractive. She wasn't trying to imply that Natsu isn't attractive, it was just that Lucy can't take her eyes off him. And it was killing her badly. All she wants to do is just pull the hem of his shirt and kiss him hard on the lips. But Natsu just want to tease her.

And he was doing one hell of a job.

Lucy licked her lips and a small pout formed. She sighs and fans herself. Looking over at Natsu, Lucy stomach was going to burst. She was going to burst. Happy - Lucy never notice he was here - flew over to Lucy in one swift moment.

With the palm covered his mouth, he whispered, "Kukuku you liiiike him."

As the feline cat earned a glare, warmth filled Lucy's cheeks. She couldn't denie it; she was in love with Natsu, no matter how dense he can be, she was in love with him. After so many attempts to find a boyfriend - and she means so many attempts - Cana and Mirajane just made her realize that her boyfriend material was sitting beside her. Ever since then, she's been falling for Natsu hard these past few months.

"Shut up Happy," Lucy said as the blush still formed on her cheeks. Flustered and irritated as she is, the furry blue cat decided to tease her more. And he was doing it just to get a good laugh in.

Lucy glance over at Natsu, who was quietly watching the television, and smiles. He just look so cute. Very sexy as the other females describe it. Though it did bother Lucy that he was just sitting there and looking so hot.

Warmth filled Lucy's cheeks again; she never described someone as 'hot'. Cute was her term of definition. Lucy's breath hitched as Natsu pulled out a jolly-rancher (seems familiar don't it) and sucks on it slowly. Oh Mavis, look what he's doing to her. How can he just suck on a jolly-rancher in this heatwave. What is he?!

Her heart hammered in a radical speed; her face crimson red as Erza's hair color. Natsu just licked her cheek. Natsu just licked her damn cheek. What the hell?! Wasn't he just sucking on a jolly-rancher? Damn he was fast, not that she was complaining or whatever.

Happy was staring, wide eyes, a blush covering his furry cheeks. That was not something he was expecting. Happy would always predict what Natsu was going to do, but this, this was not it.

This was just inaccurate of what Natsu would do.

Natsu pulled away from Lucy, who was still blushing, and blinks. He watched as Lucy trys to open her mouth to get a word out, but failed miserably.

"Wha-what?!" Lucy sputtered out. Her heart beating faster by the minute. She wanted to be mad at Natsu for that suprise attack, but her feelings wouldn't let her. She wanted to dance with joy. This time, Natsu made the first move. Last time, Lucy kissed him when he was sucking on a jolly-rancher, but, he still wasn't aware of her feelings for him.

Howling with laughter, Natsu pulled Lucy closer to him. Cuddling with her like a little puupy would do with their mother.

"Natsu," Lucy said her cheeks still flustered, "d-d-did you just licked me?"

Natsu nodded.

"Why?"

Natsu lips curved into a sexy, tantalizing smirk. Lucy just wanted to wipe that smug smirk off his face.

Natsu fingered with the blonde's locks, causing her to smile. "Cause I knew you was checking me out Luce."

Shit, she was busted.

Happy, who watched the entire scene smirked. He was _so_ going to tell everyone at the guild. Happy left the two there, alone.

"And besides," Natsu said whispering into her ear, "Cana said if you lick a girl's cheek, they'll stop blushing. You was blushing Luce."

And with that stupid reason, Lucy just fell out of her chair. While Natsu cocked his head to the side, smirking playfully as she fainted. Yep, he just loves to _tease_ her.

* * *

**a/n:** so do you like it? it was a sequel to " jolly-rancher i stole". i hope you enjoyed it and please favorite this one-shot, still trying to aim for that goal. sorry for any grammar mistakes; i type this on my phone and i tried my best to proofread it. so if there's any grammar mistakes, please ignore it.

anyway, you know what to do with that great review. Favorite, favorite, favorite.

that doesn't even make any sense, but at least i tried...right?


End file.
